


Zen Truesdale

by NikDean11194



Series: Yugioh Kids [1]
Category: 2nd gen - Fandom, OCs - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yugioh
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikDean11194/pseuds/NikDean11194
Summary: Zen was traumatised at a young age but with the help of a good friend and what family he has left he's slowly getting over those things that happened to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I more made his backstory before designing him and felt that Syrus would be the better model for him then Zane or Alexis. To make it fair one of his cousins looks like Zane to even things out a bit

From the day I was born I always sorta resembled my Uncle more than either of my parents. I don't just mean physically either. I wasn't really a talkative or outgoing. I preferred to keep to myself and hated whenever it would storm. 

I did, however, stand up for my friends and was a pretty good duelist almost as soon as I could hold a deck. 

Everything changed when I was about 5 years old. My siblings were away with uncle Syrus but I'd been with Uncle Atticus and had just come home. I was only gonna be home for the day and then would be joining my siblings at Uncle Syrus' since Ma and Pa were going on a trip and they'd rather us be together.

It didn't exactly go as planned, though. 

I was laying in bed when I heard a crash from downstairs. I climbed out of bed and over to the door. I couldn't tell what was going on but the sound of a gun going off was all I needed to know that I needed to hide. I went over to my closet and climbed in. Curling up behind some boxes that were there. 

I heard screaming and few gunshots before the loud slamming of something being thrown against a wall next to my head, causing me to jump and nearly scream but I manage to keep quite. 

It wasn't long before the door to my room was thrown open "Zen?" It was my dad and I went to stand but I heard someone else enter the room. "Zen..."

"Well looks like your boys still here. Too bad" I could hear the fight but it I just curl up further into the corner, some of the clothes above me falling on top of me to completely cover me.

I can see out of the corner between the box in front of me and the wall. I hear something big and heavy hit the closet door and a groan from my father before a loud gunshot goes off. I couldn't hold in the whimper but I don't think the guy heard me as he just sorta left the room. 

 

After a while, when I was sure the guy was gone, I stood and quietly made my way over to the door, in case the guy was still around. I stepped in a puddle of something sticky, but given the lack of light, I couldn't tell what at the time. I tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge "Dad?" I called softly, hoping he wouldn't just leave me trapped in here.

After a few moments of no answer I sit down next to the door, the whole floor was by the door was covered in that same sticky stuck. I stuck my finger into the strange liquid and brought it up closer to my face. I could vaguely make out the colour of deep red....

JayJay's pov

I'm going to take over from here. Please remember these aren't good memories for Zen and this part of the story involves me anyway. 

Most of you will probably question Syrus' sanity when he let a four-year-old walk down the street alone but we lived five houses down from them and a lot of the people in the area were old friends. 

So I was now walking down the street towards their house. Originally I was supposed to be going with Syrus but Tyler wasn't well and needed someone to stay with him. So I had to walk alone. But someone he called to one of the family friends and who lived in view of both houses to watch me as I went.

I was a little weirded out when I found the door standing open. I was rarely ever just open like that. I stepped inside, hesitant of course. I knew something was wrong. "Mr and Mrs Truesdale?" I called out. At first, I was met by silence before a faint whimper came from the children's room. 

The house opened into a slender hallway. The kitchen was to the right. Living room on the left. The parent's room was connected to the living room. The bathroom was in the far back, door open so I could see that no one was in there. The kid's room was right next to the bathroom. 

I hesitantly start making my way down farther into the house. I looked into the kitchen and could see splatters of blood on the far wall. The one that led to the dining room. I wasn't sure I should but I made my way towards the dining room doorway and crept in. I didn't get far before I found Mrs Truesdale. I didn't need to get close to tell she wasn't breathing. There was just so much blood.

I ran from the room and down the hall towards the kid's room only to find Mr Truesdale in a similar position. He looked a bit worse for wear then she had and just as I was going to leave the room I heard a faint noise from the closet.

"Zen?" I asked, hesitant but slowly made my way closer to the door. 

"J?" His voice was faint. Even in the room, I felt like I could just barely hear him.

As respectfully as I could I moved Mr Truesdale's body out of the way so I could open the closet.

Zen was curled up in a ball, shaking frantically. I crouched down in front of him. "Zen, we need to get out of here," I say, gently placing my hands on his shoulders. "Zen?"

"Jordan?" He asks softly and looks up at me. "W-why?" 

"Don't worry about it right now. Right now we need to focus on getting out of the house, alright?" I was fighting to keep my voice stable but I knew it was best for Zen that I not panic.

Zen nods slightly and slowly get to his feet. He was covered in blood but I kept it to myself. He looked out into the room before clinging to me. "Jordan...." 

"I'm sorry Zen. I know it's bad but staying here won't help. Let's go to the Hassleberry house, just a few houses down and get help" I say, gently rubbing his back. 

He nods and we slowly make our way out of the house and down the road to the Hassleberry home. Tyson already has the door open and his mother is on the phone with the police to let them know what happened. I kinda just sit in the entryway with Zen. At this point, we were both pretty covered in blood and we kinda agreed that we didn't want to track it everywhere. Plus it'd be easier to just watch out the doorway while we waited for the police to arrive. 

From that point, things went kinda how you'd expect them to. The cops showed up. Questioned Zen on what he saw, which didn't go over so well since he wouldn't talk to them without me present. Then they questioned me on what I saw. I explained it to them of corse. Making sure to tell them that I was worried for my friend and had to be sure he was okay before I could just leave. They also took my fingerprints, so they could distinguish the one's I'd left when I moved Mr Truesdale's body from any possible one's the killer may have left.

After that Mrs Hassleberry started a bath for the two of us. We changed into some of Tyson's clothes. They were a bit big on us. Tyson may only be four like me but he was pretty talk and Zen was kinda on the shorter side. After that Mrs Hassleberry walked us home. Syrus had gotten into some trouble for allowing me to go alone but I kinda just lied and told them that he'd told me not to. I mean technically he sorta had told me not to originally but that changed when he got no answer from his brother. I just sort skipped over the part where he asked me to check on them and told them that I walked out on my own. 

Oh well. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger right?

**Author's Note:**

> (This one was a little harder for me to write, or at least through Zen's pov. He's a very emotionally unstable character and I usually try to get into my characters head's when I write. As such, I was starting to get shaky and emotion the more I tried to do in his pov. That's why I sort of changed it to JayJay's pov. He's more emotionally grounded and thus easier to slip in and out of. Plus this stories pretty long as it is let alone if we'd spent the whole night with Zen in the closet. I like how it came out and it was good to have it written out on paper though the exact way his parents died tend to vary a little in the different universes the outcome is more of less the same. Welp that's Zen's story. Hope you guys liked it. If so I may write more through his eye's at a later date. Don't know for sure what that'd be just yet but hey I'm sure I can come up with something.)


End file.
